


Call Me (Any, Anytime)

by cabernet_franc



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: But also, Captain Pantsuit, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Just 2.5k words of sin, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, also, but it had to be done, kind of, soft, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabernet_franc/pseuds/cabernet_franc
Summary: “I love you too, Captain Pantsuit.”“About that…” She laughed again “Zari told me I can’t wear pantsuits anymore.”“Oh, nofuckingway. You look way too hot in them.”And that was all it took, really, Sara calling her hot and giving herthatlook, for Ava’s knees to go week (she was very glad she was lying down) - it was just how much of an effect she had on her. The air became charged, and she could feel heat pooling at the bottom of her stomach. It took her quite a few seconds before she could find her words again, and Sara’s eyes began twinkling with mischief.“Yeah?”Wow, nice job, Sharpe.ORThe phone-sex (commssex?) Sara promised on 5x04(We all know ithadto be done.)
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	Call Me (Any, Anytime)

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, here we are lol  
> Just some nice steamy phone-sex for our Time Moms, cause they sure as hell deserve it.  
> FYI, this is not holograph sex because I honestly could not figure out how that would work haha  
> Just picture the same Skype-like screen projections they used before season 5.
> 
> Title is from "Call Me" by Blondie, which is perfection and fits perfectly with this nonsense.

“Hey, babe”, came Sara’s voice as soon as she plopped down on the mattress, turning so she could see her face on the holographic projection. It was ridiculous, but Ava’s stomach still did somersaults whenever she saw those eyes looking at her, so soft and loving. It was ridiculous, but she sure as hell loved it.

“Hey, love.” She smiled. “God, I’ve missed you!”

“Ava, it’s only been a day!”, Sara laughed, and _damn_ if it didn’t make her miss her even more. She shot her a sheepish smile “I’ve missed you, too.”

They stared at each other for a long minute.

“Hey, babe, you look tired. Everything ok? You know, you never told me what business you had in Star City…” Ava could see dark lines under Sara’s eyes, and the softness her face took on when she was sleepy.

“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine! I’ll fill you in later.” She smiled, and Ava thought she sensed some hesitation. Before she could probe, though, Sara was smirking at her. “Right now, I want to know if I should be worried you’re stealing my job.”

“Oh, Sara, it was so crazy!” She could barely contain her excitement. “At first I was really nervous, but then I don’t know, I guess I’m kind of getting used to the craziness? It was Marie _fucking_ Antoinette, and Zari made me get all dressed up-“

“Wait, _Zari_ was there?!”

“Yeah! And I know it’s not protocol, but she was kinda great?! We wouldn’t have pulled it off without her, honestly. Well, I mean, she _did_ steal the perfume…”

“Perfume? Honey, I’m really not following anything you’re saying right now.” Sara had the cutest confused face, and it only made her want to talk more.

“Well, yes, there was this magic perfume that made everyone want to be around you, I guess, and people were partying so hard they were _dying!”_ She knew she was rambling, but she couldn’t stop herself.

"Sounds like my type of party!”

“It wasn’t, trust me…” she chuckled. “Anyway, it was all insane, but Zari really pushed me out of my shell, you know? We’re friends now.” Sara let out a huge laugh and made an incredulous face.

“You and Zari? I really did not see that coming.” She raised her brow, teasingly. “Should I be jealous?”

“Oh, shut it!” They were both laughing now, and it made her heart ache. This thing, this bantering they had going, the way Sara looked at her with pride in her eyes and just _knew_ her, the comfort they had found around each other – even when they were miles away – it was something she never thought she would have. Sara was _home_. And more than that, she’d made the Waverider and the Legends home too. Ava had been so lost after the Time Bureau closed down (it had been her literal purpose in life, after all), but after today she was beginning to feel like she could actually find her own way - she felt like she had the time and support to figure it all out.

“I’m kidding, babe. I’m glad you’re getting closer to everyone. We’re really lucky to have you.”

“I know you are… Thank you, Sara.” The captain shot her a knowing look, but Ava explained it anyway. “For letting me do this, for believing in me, and for knowing it was what I needed. I love you.”

“I love you too, Captain Pantsuit.”

“About that…” She laughed again “Zari told me I can’t wear pantsuits anymore.”

“Oh, no _fucking_ way. You look way too hot in them.”

And that was all it took, really, Sara calling her hot and giving her _that_ look, for Ava’s knees to go week (she was very glad she was lying down) - it was just how much of an effect she had on her. The air became charged, and she could feel heat pooling at the bottom of her stomach. It took her quite a few seconds before she could find her words again, and Sara’s eyes began twinkling with mischief.

“Yeah?” _Wow, nice job, Sharpe._

“Oh, hell yes.” Sara chuckled. “Are you wearing them right now?”

“Yes.” It should be unacceptable that talking about pants could get her this turned on, but when it came to Sara, she knew better than to expect anything else.

“Hm, I wish I was there to see it up close” Her voice was sultry, the way she knew just _killed_ Ava.

“So you could _thank me properly?_ ” _Two can play this game,_ thought Ava, finally managing to get herself together.

“Precisely.” Sara’s eyes were darkening.

“And how would you do that?”, asked Ava, licking her lips and noticing Sara’s eyes drop, slightly unfocused.

“Well, I’d start by kissing you, feeling your tongue on mine, while slowly dragging my nails up the side of your legs.”

She honest to god moaned just at that. She could imagine Sara’s mouth on hers, open and inviting, so soft and wet and – had she mentioned how much she loved that mouth? She would go to _war_ for that mouth.

“Then, I would kiss your neck, giving it those little bites you love, while pulling up your sweater.”

“Hm, yes…”

“Do it.” Sara’s voice was suddenly sharp, and it sent a jolt right to her core.

“What?”

“Take off your sweater.” She was looking at her like she was _freaking_ desert, and Ava was finding it hard to think.

“Sara…”

“ _Take it off.”_ Sara growled, making her shiver. It was her commanding voice, the one that made Ava lose all coherence. It was funny, because she’d always known she liked to be bossy, but Sara had revealed a whole other side of her: one that craved to give herself over, to _obey._ Granted, sometimes she still liked to take control (and they were both more than a little surprised at how much Sara liked that too), but more often than not they found themselves in this position – and she would be lying if she said she didn’t love it.

She made quick work of the garment, and then she unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor for good measure (okay, so she liked to do what the other woman wanted, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t give her some attitude too). The hungry look Sara gave her told her she’d made the right call.

“Fuck, you look _so good._ ”

“You were saying?” She smirked, and Sara blinked up at her as if she’d completely forgotten what they were doing.

“Right, yeah. I – uhm – I would kiss you down to your collarbone, nipping at it, while my hands would crawl up the sides of your stomach.”

Ava was pretty sure she would be groping her boobs right now, but she knew better than to point that out.

“Then… I’d slowly lick down to your nipple, before putting it in my mouth and sucking on it. I’d squeeze the other one between my fingers then twirl it, just so I could hear you moan.”

The memories of Sara doing just that to her were enough to make her moan, after all. _Jesus._

“ _Jesus”_

Sara smirked at her, eyes dark, and then she licked her lips, and God it was just too much, Ava was already writhing on the bed. Her girlfriend knew her too well, though.

“Baby, use your hands. Pretend they’re mine.” Ava moaned again and immediately took her hand to her left breast, kneading it.

“How is it possible to be this turned on only by your voice and your face?”, her voice cracked, and the look on Sara’s face told her it wasn’t just her. If she was being honest, she’d been turned on since the moment Sara had told her to call her later.

“Are you wet?”

She just nodded her head and let out a “hmm”

“How wet? Show me.” The low husk of her voice made her clit twitch. She quickly popped open the button on her pants and shoved her hand inside her panties, gasping at the wetness she found there. She ran her index finger over the opening of her folds, dipping it inside and running it all the way to her entrance, coating it. She brought it back up (stifling a moan when she accidentally rubbed it on her clit) and pointed it at Sara.

“Hmm.” The other woman closed her eyes and licked her lips again. “If I was there, I would lick it off.”

Ava bit her lower lip and gave her girlfriend the most innocent look she could muster.

“Like this?”, she asked, and put the finger inside her mouth, sucking it and then giving it one long lick, tasting herself on it. _Two could play this game indeed._

 _“_ Fuck, Ava.” It was Sara’s turn to groan, and Ava could see her arm moving and hear fumbling noises on the other side.

“Hey, weren’t you supposed to be thanking _me_?” Ava’s tone was light, though. The truth was, the thought of watching Sara touch herself – she could almost _feel_ it, too, the way her fingers would slip through all the wetness, the way her pussy would tighten around them, how it would clench when she used her other hand to run circles around her clit – was making her feel _very_ light.

“I can multitask.”, came the witty response, broken up by a moan when she most likely reached her goal. “Ok, touch yourself. Slowly. Run your palm over your clit, then use your finger to rub it. Pretend it’s me”

Without any hesitance, Ava did just that, pulling down her pants and underwear so she could move her hand more freely. It was very hard to resist going all in, hard and fast, but Sara told her to go slow and she knew it would be worth it. She closed her eyes and it almost did feel like it was her girlfriend’s fingers on her; she could taste her mouth on hers, feel her hot breath coming hard on her shoulder, her soft skin pressing down on her. But before long she could hear Sara making the littlest of sounds, soft little moans that were probably the most exciting thing known to mankind, and she snapped her eyes open. She just had to see her, half-lidded eyes, mouth slightly parted, pale cheeks flushed pink.

“Hey.” She said, and _God_ , she could hear the lapping sounds of Sara’s fingers and it was so, so perfect, Sara was just so perfect and soft and she must be so wet to be making those noises, and Ava just needed to touch her, to feel her, to be inside of her, she needed it so much it could almost make her cry. As if she could read her mind, Sara said between heavy breaths “Put a finger inside. Just one. I’m going to do it too.”

The burn of her finger stretching her walls was enough to ground her, to turn her focus back to her own pleasure. She kept thinking about the way Sara had fucked her last week, on her hands and knees, hand pulling back her head by the hair, and it was making her pussy clench hard around her finger, but it was still too little.

“More”, she asked, even though she was using her own fingers “More, baby.”

“Yeah? You want another one? What do you say?” and she could tell Sara was enjoying this.

“ _Fuck,_ Sara.”

“No, that’s not it, babe.”

If Sara thought she was just gonna beg that easily –

“Please, baby.”, she whispered. “ _Please._ ”

_Hmph._

“Okay, you can use another one.”

She moaned loudly as she pushed through with her second finger, and Sara let out a hiss. She was mirroring everything she did, and it was making Ava’s head spin.

“Do you like this? Huh? You like fucking yourself, don’t you?” Sara asked, low growl turning into a high-pitched voice.

“Not as much as I like you fucking me.”, and they both moaned.

“Yeah, me too”, was all Sara could reply, and she could see her arms moving faster. She picked up the pace too, hitting the perfect spot over and over again, while her other hand pressed harder on her clit. They stayed like that for a long time, just looking at each other and listening to their moans mingling together. The faces Sara was making, the way she bit her lips and hissed, the movements of her hands, they were enough to drive her closer to the edge, and she knew it was the same for her.

“Can you take one more?”, Sara asked, finally.

“ _Yes_.”, she breathed, almost thanking her when her ring finger joined the others, pumping hard.

“ _Good girl_.”

Ava nearly bit her tongue off, trying – and failing – to stifle a moan that turned into a scream. Sara knew full well she had a praise kink – I mean, _of course_ she had one – and she was just playing dirty right now, bringing in the big guns. If that’s how she was gonna roll, well, she had another thing coming, because Ava was… _Oh, shit,_ she was gonna come.

“Babe, I- I’m –“, she tried, panting.

“No, no, no! Slow down, I’m almost there!” Sara rasped. “I – I want us – together”

She was so close she nearly had to stop moving her hands altogether, keeping a slow but consistent rhythm in order to maintain the peaking sensation.

“Tell me – _shit_ – tell me what you want to do to me.” Sara nearly begged, arms moving frantically. “I’m so close, babe – just - tell me anything, just… your voice.”

And it was a hard think to ask, because Ava was concentrating really hard not to come, but she somehow managed.

“Fuck, just to fuck you, taste your pussy while you take my fingers so deep, just-“ It was too much, the images coming to her mind, the sounds Sara was making, the way she knew her face would look when she finally came. “Baby, I need – I can’t – just you, coming in my mouth.”

“ _Fuck”,_ Sara screamed, and it was all the permission she needed. She tried to keep her eyes open to watch her girlfriend, but she couldn’t, it was too much. Wave after wave hit her, curling up her toes, melting her to her core, and she couldn’t say which noises were hers or Sara’s – it didn’t matter, really, they were _theirs_ , and that made it better. She didn’t know how much time it took until their breathing calmed down and she opened her eyes again. Sara was smiling at her, a sated look on her face. It was such a loving expression it made her heart speed up again.

“Wow”, she rasped. “I consider myself all thanked up”

“Good.” Sara laughed. “It will have to do for now.”

“For now, huh?”, she smirked.

“You can think of all the ways you’d like me to further thank you when I’m back. I really want to show how much I _appreciate_ you.”

“Well, you think maybe I could thank you as well?”, Sara was still smiling, and she desperately wanted to kiss her and please her. How could you love someone this much?

“Oh, you most certainly can” Sara poked out her tongue. “I already have a few ideas.”

“I bet you do.” She smiled back at her, hoping her girlfriend could see how much she meant to her. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, guys!  
> This was not the first thing I wrote, but it _was_ the first thing I published in here, so hopefully it was alright... I'm still figuring out how the whole editing works, too. This is just a trial run before I start posting a multi-chapter fic I've been working on.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language and it's been a while I had to use it as such, so if things sound weird it's probably because of that!
> 
> Thank you for reading (:


End file.
